


Singer Spaceship Salvage

by Origamidragons



Series: Still Flying 'verse [4]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Verse, Gen, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/pseuds/Origamidragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Bobby Singer saw those Winchester boys in some twenty-odd years, it was because they crashed their old clunker of theirs in his front yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singer Spaceship Salvage

The first time Bobby Singer saw those Winchester boys in some twenty-odd years, it was because they crashed their old clunker of theirs in his front yard. There was a smoldering hole through-and-through one of the Impala's engines, but as he would soon find out, that was the least of their worries, and beaten-up old ships were Bobby's specialty anyways.

No, that wasn't the problem. The problem was one Alliance Agent Tyson Brady, who was bound and gagged to one of the support struts in the cargo bay. Even through the gag, Bobby was certain the smug little bastard was wearing a condescending smirk.

"Fuck," he said, with feeling, on learning of this unfortunate fact as Dean explained the situation. The reason it was Dean and not Sam was that as soon as the younger Winchester had laid eyes on the _go tsao de_ bastard, he'd gone into some sort of trauma-related shock and was now passed out and shaking.

Nonetheless, Bobby helped Dean relocate the little worm to being tied to a chair inside his house, and helped drag Sam into the guest room, and then sat down on his couch with Dean to hear the story.

So, Dean said, what had happened was that they were running a simple job out to Salvation (but it was never just a simple job, was it, not with those boys) when they found out the Alliance was trying to recruit one of the kids there for the Stanford Project, a sweet little girl named Rosie. Dean had been all for staying out of the fight, but one shot of the puppy eyes from Sam and he caved like warm butter.

So they'd got to the little farm (newly weds, new baby girl, equipment so new it was still shiny in the literal sense- settlers, not used to Rim life yet) and found the son of a bitch holding a gun on the little girl's mom and making a convincing argument why she should send Rosie with him. 

Dean brought his gun down on the guy's head and he crumpled, but not before he saw Sam and his eyes turned almost black with some sort of nasty glee, and Sam promptly collapsed in seizing hysterics. Dean at this point couldn't leave the fucker because he'd seen Sam's face (so far as the Alliance knew Sam and Dean Winchester had been killed in a fire on the 'campus' of the Stanford Project and they'd like to keep it that way) and needed a place to lay low while Sam got better, so they legged it to Dakota.

"Huh," Bobby was all said when the story was over, though he was feeling a powerful strong desire to put bullets in the son of a bitch agent, see how smug he is then. "Why didn't you just kill him?"

"I thought about it. But I think he's got something to do with whatever the _tā mā de_ they did to Sam in that place," Dean admitted. "And I think some pain wight motivate him to telling us exactly what that was."

It took Bobby a moment. "You wanna torture a fed?" he exploded. "Son, you out of your gorram mind?!"

Dean just shrugged and smiled and looked at him expectantly, and Bobby hesitated before surrendering to the boy's more insane and suicidal tendencies before letting all his breath out in a long whoosh.

"You Winchesters are all crazy, y'know that?"

~o~

"He was my friend."

Dean's head jerked up and his hand went automatically to the old Colt at his side. He hadn't even heard a creak to suggest someone was coming- Sam moved like a ninja nowadays, but once he realized who it was he relaxed and his hand fell away.

"...what?" he asked, because in his shock he had completely missed whatever the first thing was that Sam had to say, and it was a testimony to how badly shaken Sam was that he couldn't even muster an eye-roll or a derisive snort at his big brother's idiocy. 

"Brady," he elaborated, pointing towards the living room where their unconscious captive was still tied up. "We were... he was the one that... um."

Sometimes when Sammy was stressed his tongue tied himself in knots. To be fair, that wasn't one of the many side effects of the Alliance turning his brain into their own personal playground. He'd always been _lā shǐ_ at expressing himself.

"Spit it out, Sammy."

"He was the one that told me to go to Stanford!" Sam spat, voice filled with unfettered rage and betrayal, and Dean was infinitely glad it wasn't directed at him, before collapsing into the nearest available armchair (a ratty old number that smelled like mothballs and that Dean swore was old enough to be an Earth-That-Was artifact) like a puppet with cut strings. 

Sam giggled a little hysterically and buried his face in his hands, muffling his voice. "Met him on a planet, little one, don't even remember what it was called, space is needed for more important tasks. You and Dad were pawning some salvage goods and he bought me a beer and asked what had me down and I told him. He said I deserved something better. That's what he said. I told him Dad was doing the best he could and he said, well then he should do the best of someone better. Then he handed me a pamphlet. Stanford. Best law programs in the 'verse."

Sam's voice was coming faintly through his fingers and he started to sway a little bit again, so Deam helped him back to the guest room before he could knock out right in the middle of Bobby's living room. 

~o~

"You can't fix your brother," the slimy little fuck sneered as Dean dug the knife into his side before his face twisted into a howl of pain and he let loose an impressive string of Mandarin profanities.

"I know," Dean said simply, and that seemed to strike the agent dumb for a while, because he stared for a moment and was about to open his mouth again when Dean continued. "He's not broken."

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it a little interesting that in this 'verse, angels and demons both work for the Alliance?
> 
> Just in case anyone is confused, the first half is Bobby's POV and the second is Dean's.
> 
> **Chinese:**
> 
> Go tsao de - Dog fucking  
> Ta ma de - Fuck  
> Lā shǐ - Shit


End file.
